Dimension Madness - Chapter 4 - Fire Dragons
by ChineseCat3069
Summary: The Ouran Host club had just encountered the vicious titans, but have ended up in a place of magic and all the Hogwarts stuff. What will become of our beloved host club. Will they ever get home? Who knows?


After that last Dimension the Host Club has decided to be more careful about their surroundings. As always when they land they landed with a THUD. When they went outside they were just in a open field. This was a bit worrying because the last two Dimensions they had landed in a forest, but for sum reason they were just at an Open Field. The Host Club had decided to look around to see if they could find anything interesting around. After a few minutes of looking around they all grouped up back together. All of them said they had found nothing. "Wheres Mori Senpai" asked Haruhi. They all looked around, but couldn't find him. "I believe he went this way" said Kyoya pointing towards a little stream. The Host Club started following the stream when they had finally had found Mori, but he was on top of a rock.

Narrator 1: Like a statue.

They all climbed up and when Tamaki was about to ask Mori what he was looking at he saw a Giant Castle.

After a few minutes of looking at the magnificent looking castle Tamaki asked "How did you find this?" Mori didn't answer, he just stood there looking at the castle.

Narrator 2: Because thats just how Mori is you know he is the Strong-SILENT Type!...Not the Strong-TALKATIVE Type!...No the creators of this anime didn't make him TALKATIVE they made hime SILENT!...Woah! kinda lost my cool there for a second there.

I wonder what Mori-Senpai is thinking right now Haruhi thought. Then with a loud ROAR they turned around to find that a Dragon was flying over them. Thankfully the Dragon didn't spot them

Narrator 1: YET!

When they were walking back to the Dimension Machine they didn't follow the same path the had came from, so instead the stumbled upon the Dragons Lair. "Um...This isn't the where we came from." Haruhi said. Tamaki looked around and nodded in agreement. Then they heard the Dragon ROAR again, and then they knew that the Dragon was flying back to its Home.

Narrator 2: Lair...its called a Dragon Lair.

"Come over here" yelled Haruhi who was in the bushes. They ran to the bushes.

Narrator 1: Obviously.

They saw the Dragon fly to its cave. "Shhhh" Haruhi said to everyone. As the Dragon was entering its lair it stopped.

Narrator 2L Had the Dragon spotted them or was it just stopping for no apparent reason?

Then the Dragon turned towards where the Host club was hiding and stared there for a while until it had finally realized they were there.

Narrator 1: There was a pause

THEN, it breathed Fire at them!

Narrator 2: Oh NO

The Dragon thinking that it had killed whatever it saw, it entered its cave. With a sigh of relief and joys came from the Host Club for 2 reasons.

1) They didn't get caught

2) They didn't die.

The Host club decided to wait until the dragon would leave, but it stayed. Eventually the Host Club had gotten tired and they all fell asleep.

Narrator 1: They originally were just hiding, but then decided to catch some ZZZZZZ

Later that night there was a loud ROAR and the Host Club woke up with a jolt. When they looked over the bush and saw that more Dragons were coming to the other Dragon's lair.

Narrator 2: Why were the Dragons coming here?

Narrator 1: Just wait I'm getting there!

Then Tamaki thought "Maybe they're here for a party?"

Narrator 2: But he was thinking out loud, by mistake

Tamaki looked up at the rest of the Host Club, he then realized they were staring at him in disagreement. Then kyoya looked down

Narrator 2: wWith that glare in his glasses

and pushed up his glasses and whispered "Tamaki if your thinking of something stupid don't think outside of your head!" They were silent after that, and now all they we doing was looking at the Dragons entering the cave. Later that evening they notice colorful lights flashing from the cave.

Narrator 1: They're like the flashing lights that you'd see at parties

They had decided to go see why lights were illuminating out of the cave. When they sneaked closer to the cave and peered over the side of the cave, they saw...PARTY?! Kyoya was surprised not only because dragons were eligible to host parties, but also the fact the Tamaki was right, the Dragons were having a party, after all.

What they saw were Dragons were having a party, but they weren't just walking around on four legs. No they were walking on two, walking around on two legs having conversations. Somethings that was concerning was that they were speaking english and they were understanding what they were saying. Tamaki started to eavesdrop. on their conversations.

Narrator 2: Naughty Boy

Then...he heard it...the most beautiful music Tamaki had ever heard. Hypnotized by is majestic music made him start to dance.

Narrator 2: Don't worry he's doing this all on his own

Then without caution he stepped on a twig

Narrator 2: The twig went SNAP

All the dragons looked towards the direction of the Host Club

Narrator 1: Who were standing right in front of the cave

All the Dragons were angry and then started chasing the Host Club. When they found the Dimension Machine they ran in started up the machine and with a shake and a Zap they vanished. They had left the Dimension.

Renge: HEH YOU NEVER MENTIONED ME IN THIS CHAPTER! HOW DARE YOU!

Narrator 2: Sorry Renge, but you weren't exactly doing anything really. Except hide the machine from them and made them go over to the Dragons Lair.

Renge: Umm...Carry on

Narrator 1: That's what we thought.


End file.
